marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther
T'Challa is the king of the nation of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe, Black Panther. Due to his father being assassinated in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Colonel Helmut Zemo, T'Challa focused on killing the man he believed to be responsible - Winter Soldier. This led him into the conflict between the Avengers, siding with Iron Man's team. However, when T'Challa learned of Zemo's deception, he assisted Winter Soldier and allowed him to recover from his trauma in Wakanda. Biography Hunting the Winter Soldier T'Challa was born as the crown prince of Wakanda, a highly scientifically advanced country in Africa. When the United Nations decided to approve the Sokovia Accords in order to control and monitor the Avengers, T'Challa and his father attended the conference in Vienna, meeting Natasha Romanoff there. During the conference, T'Challa's beloved father T'Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack secretly orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. As a result, T'Challa mourningly took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda. ]] As the news broke that the one who crafted the terrorist attack was Winter Soldier, T'Challa put on the Panther Habit in order to avenge his father's death. He managed to track Winter Soldier to Bucharest, where he fiercely hunted and chased Barnes down through a traffic tunnel while also fighting Captain America and Falcon in the hot pursuit. He proved to be a real match for all of them, but eventually was stopped by War Machine and an entire police squad, to which he revealed himself. The police apprehended Barnes, Rogers and Wilson, who were fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords and brought them to Berlin, where Barnes was locked up in a maximum security prison of the German anti-terror police force GSG9. T'Challa was also brought in, but was provided with an office.Captain America: Civil War Clash of the Avengers ]] When Winter Soldier was freed and manipulated by Helmut Zemo, Captain America and Falcon managed to bring him to safety. To get his revenge, T'Challa formed a loose alliance with Iron Man and joined him at the Clash of the Avengers against Captain America and his team. During the fight Winter Soldier tried to convince T'Challa that he wasn't the one who murdered T'Chaka. He almost succeeded to kill the wrong suspect, but Scarlet Witch intervened and stopped his claws from reaching Barnes' throat, and threw T'Challa through a long distance with her powers, hitting a jet bridge. Later, he came back and spotted Captain America and Winter Soldier attempting to escape with a Quinjet in the hangar, but Ant-Man troubles him along with the rest of Iron Man's team. He managed to recover shortly and reached the hangar only to be stunned for multiple times by Black Widow's Bite, allowing Rogers and Barnes to escape, much to her regret. Capturing Helmut Zemo ]] Tony Stark discovered that the terrorist attack that killed his father was actually orchestrated by Helmut Zemo; T'Challa secretly followed Stark to Siberia, where the Winter Soldier laboratory was located. T'Challa infiltrated the building with the plan to kill Winter Soldier; however, he heard Zemo's plan and realized that it was Zemo who killed his father, and not Bucky Barnes. While Zemo rested on top of a mountain hill, sure to have succeeded in his plan to pit Iron Man and Captain America against each other, T'Challa confronted him. Having seen how horribly revenge could consume a man, the Wakandan king opted not to kill Zemo and even stopped him from committing suicide, as allowing Zemo to die would not be what his father would ever want from him and stated to Zemo that the living were not yet done with him. Saving Winter Soldier T'Challa later helped Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to safety and gave them asylum in his Kingdom of Wakanda where Barnes willingly let himself freeze in a cryo-chamber until the Wakandan scientists can find a way to cure him of HYDRA's brainwashing. Rogers warned T'Challa that Iron Man and the United Nations would come and declare war on Wakanda for allowing the infamous Winter Soldier to take refuge within their kingdom. T'Challa replied that they should just try to do that, determinedly marveling a giant statue of a black panther.Captain America: Civil War Mid-credits Scene Personality T'Challa showed to have high respect towards other people, especially towards his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died he was willing and ready to take on his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor a fight, he was very quick trying to avenge his father's death. An honorable fighter, T'Challa respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. However, when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, he ultimately chose not to, knowing that doing so would make him fall as low as Zemo. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him. In the end, he was willing to help Captain America and his best friend Bucky, whom he had unjustly made responsible, now allowing them to stay in Wakanda for safety, Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' T'Challa possesses superhuman strength on par with the Winter Soldier and Captain America. While wearing his suit, he could nearly overpower and send Winter Soldier flying through the air with his attacks. He was also strong enough to hold back Winter Soldier's bionic arm. *'Superhuman Durability:' T'Challa is much more durable and more resilient than a normal human. He could easily land from several stories unfazed, as both Captain America and Winter Soldier could do. Without his suit, T'Challa was barely injured by the explosion at the United Nations at point blank range, even as he lunged towards where the explosion came from and his father was killed by it. T'Challa also took a punch from the Winter Soldier's bionic arm, while wearing street clothes, and sustained no noticeable injury. *'Superhuman Speed:' T'Challa possesses superhuman speed on par with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He is fast enough to outrun fast moving vehicles. Even without his suit, he used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. *'Superhuman Agility:' T'Challa has cat-like agility, giving him enhanced acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities, as well as parkour and free running, which allowed him to easily evade attacks and take down enemies. Even without his suit, he could lunge several feet in an attempt to shield his father from the explosion at the United Nations. He also used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier, only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. With his suit, he could lung on and off of moving vehicles and tackle others in a blur. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''T'Challa's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He showed no signs of fatigue after an intense chase on foot. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' T'Challa's reflexes are enhanced beyond the levels of normal humans. His reflexes are responsive enough to easily dodge and catch multiple arrows shot at him from Hawkeye. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' T'Challa is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His resulting skill is such that Black Panther is on par with the likes of Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial take-downs, and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. Even without his suit, Black Panther could fight Winter Soldier, armed with enhanced strength and his metal arm, on near equal grounds. Due to his Vibranium suit enhancing the amount of force he generates and absorbing forces that impact him, Black Panther's strength and resilience are enhanced as he wears his suit; allowing him to swiftly defeat and knock out Hawkeye, hold his own against Captain America, as well as defeat and nearly kill Winter Soldier on a few occasions. *'Master Acrobat:' Even without his suit, T'Challa is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. This allowed him to quickly catch up to Winter Soldier mere seconds after being and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. With his suit enhancing his effort and exertion, Black Panther's mobility becomes superhuman, allowing him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, land on his feet unfazed from several stories, perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting Captain America, to send Winter Soldier flying through the air, and lunge several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. *'Master Tactician:' T'Challa is a master in strategy and tactics. *'Multilingual:' T'Challa speaks his native , as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). *'Network:' As royalty of Wakanda, T'Challa very likely has command of innumerable resources and wealth beyond imagination. Equipment *'Panther Habit:' In his Black Panther persona, T'Challa wears a black and silver-lined combat suit that is composed of a specially-designed Wakandan Vibranium-mesh weave akin to chain mail that is, like Captain America's Shield, light-weight, vibration-absorbent, nigh-indestructible and renders him immune to most physical damages especially from collisions and conventional weapons such as firearms, though he was notably vulnerable to the electrical charges of Black Widow's Bite. The suit is accompanied by: **Two sets of extendable and retractable Vibranium Claws embedded in the fingers of the gloves like nails; serving as both utility and primary weapon of T'Challa during combat. The claws are exceptionally strong and razor sharp as it was able to put scratch marks on Captain America's Shield during the airport clash. **The Black Panther helmet which have similar property with the suit, and adorned with silver trimmings and slight pointed arches on either side of the top that mimic the ears of the . The helmet seems to have some kind of safety lock in the rear area, enabling it to attach firmly to the user's head. *'Jet': T'Challa has a technologically advanced jet, similar to the Avengers' Quinjet, that he uses when he needs to travel the world quickly. When Black Widow stopped him from capturing Bucky, he used the jet to follow Iron Man to Siberia because he knew that Stark was going after Bucky too, arriving just a few minutes later. Relationships Family *T'Chaka † - Father Allies *Security Chief *Attaché *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Teammate, Ally and Temporary Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Recruiter and Temporary Enemy **James Rhodes/War Machine - Former Teammate **Vision - Former Teammate **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy turned Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy turned Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy turned Ally **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy turned Ally *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned Ally *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Enemy turned Ally *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Former Teammate *Everett Ross *Sharon Carter Enemies *Helmut Zemo - Detainee Trivia *In the comics, Black Panther was a member of the Avengers and became a temporary member of the Fantastic Four. He was the first black superhero in mainstream comics and was married to the X-Men member Storm, but later annulled their marriage during the events of ''Avengers vs. X-Men. Behind the Scenes *Michael Kenneth Williams expressed interest in portraying Black Panther before Chadwick Boseman was cast.One Of Hollywood's Best Actors Is Campaigning To Play Black Panther References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes